Grandpa 10: Mildmutt
Episode starts with Max driving on a highway, talking to Gwen and Ben * {Max} You kids wannna go to the mall? Or see a movie? {Gwen} I don't want to see a movie, or go to the mall. I just wanna get to the campsite. {Ben} I wanna go to the mall so I can get another pair of underwear. {Max} I already bought you a few pairs of underwear, their in your backpack. {Ben} Ok, by the way Grandpa, what if instead you getting the watch thing, I did! And I had like four series about my life with it, would you like it? {Gwen} That's the worst idea ever! * Ben tries to attack Gwen, but she jabs him in the side very,very softly. * {Max} Everyone, please drop it. The camp is just a few miles away. {Gwen & Ben} Ok. Theme song * Scene starts with Max and the kids sitting infront of a camp fire * {Max} This is nice. * Throws firewood into the dying fire * This summer is gonna be great. {Gwen} Sounds good to me. * Suddenly, a huge space ship lands nearby in the forest, but Max thinks it's just his imagination. * {Max} Alright kids, it's time to go to bed. {Ben} Ok * yawns * {Gwen} Yeah, I can use some sleep. * The kids get in and Max waits until they are asleep, and locks the R.V. and goes to investigate the space ship.* * Max walks into the forest and hears footsteps * {Strange person} I am Kraab, give me the omnitrix and you will survive with 3 of you're human limbs. {Max} Nope, sir, I will not give it to you. * Kraab shoots a powerful blast at Max, excatly at the same time when Max slams down the omnitrix * * Scene starts with Max as a grey furred vulpiamancer tearing up Kraab * {Kraab} Surrender now, or die. {Vulpimancer Max} Grrrrrrrroooooooowwwwww! * Pounces on Kraab. * * Scene starts with Ben Waking up and putting on his shoes and walks silently out of the RV * {Ben} Ahh man, I need a flashlight! * Ben goes over to the Rustbucket but remembers he locked it on his way out. * {Ben} I guess I need to go find grandpa. * Ben finally finds grandpa fighting as a vulpimancer. * {Ben} Woah! Dog guy, looks pretty cool! * Suddenly, one of Kraab's stray lasers zooms towards Ben, but misses. * {Vulpimancer Max} Grooooooooooooooohhhh!!!! * Jumps on top of Kraab, and rips his head off. * * Max stops infront of Ben, and he gets on his back. * * Scene starts with human Max and Ben at the campsite waiting for Gwen to wake up so she can unlock the R.V.. * {Max} So, uh, Ben do you have a name for my last transformation? * Ben thinks for a little bit then, his face lights up. * {Ben} Mildmutt!! It's perfect! Because, since you're older you are mild, and that one looks like a dog. {Max} Ok, nice name, I suppose. * Suddenly, Gwen opens the door and has clearly just woke up. * {Gwen} Did I miss something/ * Max and Ben Look at each other and laugh. * Category:Episodes